Water
by madzcool
Summary: Stan hates water but maybe Kyle can change his mind.


Pairing(s): Style

Oneshot

Genre: romance

Stan hates water. He doesn't mind drinking it, or even bathing in it, but when it comes to swimming in it, he hates it. He thinks its the fact that he can't see straight to the bottom most of the time so he doesn't know what's lurking there. Or maybe it's the suffocating feeling he gets when he's under water. Or maybe it's the fact that it is not his body's natural habitat, he is a land animal after all. Whatever the reason, Stan does NOT like water. So when Stan found out that his friends were all going up to Starks pond for a swim you can imagine that he was NOT excited.  
You see, it is summer in South Park, which means for three whole weeks there will be no snow, and for three whole weeks it will be incredibly hot, and for three whole weeks Stan will be expected to go swimming.  
"Come ON Stan!" Kyle called from downstairs.  
Stan was upstairs getting ready to go swimming. He was taking a particularly long time because he was not looking forward to swimming. The only reason he agreed to go on this stupid trip was because he desperately wanted to see Kyle in nothing but a pair of swimming trunks. Yes, Stan had developed a bit of a crush on his best friend. It had all started a few months ago at one of Stan and Kyle's Friday night sleepovers. Stan had awoke to find Kyle completely lying on top of him. He could feel Kyle's breath gently brushing against his neck and he felt himself blush deeply. He sat up and gently pushed kyle off of him. Kyle didn't wake up he just rolled onto his back. Stan stared down at Kyle. The moonlight pouring in from the window made Kyle's pale skin look creamy white and his shirt was riding up so half of his stomach was showing. His chest was rising and falling softly and Stan watched his puffy pink lips move slightly in his sleep._ he's so perfect_, Stan thought.  
Slowly Stan took his finger and trailed it along Kyle's stomach. He was silky smooth to the touch. Stan curiously lifted Kyle's pajama tank top up so that his chest was showing. He felt his face heat up even more and he carefully traced his finger up his chest and lightly touched his nipple. Kyle stirred and made a whimpering sound in his sleep. Stan could feel his entire body heating up at the sight of his best friend lying half naked in the moonlight on his bed. Ever so slowly Stan bent over and placed his lips on Kyle's. They were soft and warm and seemed to fit perfectly against his own._ Wait, this is wrong!_ Stan broke apart from Kyle and jerked back. What, what was he doing? Kissing his best friend?! And in his sleep! Why... Why did he feel like this? Stan quickly lied back down and pulled the covers over himself and Kyle. He didn't sleep the rest of the night.  
So that's how it all started. Ever since that night all that Stan could think about was Kyle.  
"STAN!" Kyle shouted.  
Stan groaned and grabbed his swim bag._ I guess I've procrastinated enough._  
Stan slowly walked down the stairs and was irritated to find Kyle wearing a t-shirt along with his green striped swimming trunks.  
"You're not wearing that thing in the pool are you?" Stan asked before he could stop himself.  
"No, why?"  
"just wondering..." Stan replied trying to sound casual.  
Once Stan was outside he greeted his other two closest friends. It took about 15 minutes to walk to the pond and Stan felt sick to his stomach the entire time.  
Once they arrived Kenny and Cartman immediately ran and jumped in. Stan and kyle stayed out and unpacked they're things. Kenny drowned within the first ten minutes and after only fifteen minutes Cartman's mom called him and ordered him home because he was apparently supposed to be grounded for trying to exterminate the Jews again. This left just Stan and kyle.  
Kyle had jumped in long ago and now Stan was sitting at the edge of the dock dangling his feet in.  
"Come on, get in with me Stan!" Kyle ordered.  
"No way that shits freezing!" Stan replies. After all the water had just melted from ice.  
"Yeah but its freaking hot out so come on!"  
"No way dude, you know I hate water."  
"Ugh, I thought you were over that! Come on look it's totally safe!" Kyle demonstrated by splashing around and floating on his back, Stan admired his friend's glistening half naked body gliding around in the water. God as much as he hated water it was so worth coming.  
"No, I'm fine just sitting."  
"Come one Stan..."  
There's a short pause.  
"Hey Stan, I have a surprise for you."  
"What is it?" Stan tightened his grip on the dock in case his friend was planning on pulling him in.  
"You can't have it until you get in the water."  
Stan was intrigued. "Is it something cool?"  
"It's super cool, I've been saving it for you. But you can't have it until you get in."  
Stan took a moment to contemplate his options. After a minute or so he sighed and slowly lowered himself into the ice cold water.  
Stan shuttered at the usual grossed out feeling he got from water.  
"Ugh, can I have it now?"  
"Well, you have to go under the water."  
"What?! You never said that!"  
"Well I'm saying it now. I'm not giving you your surprise until you got underwater."  
"But Kyle, I HATE going underwater! Please! Come on!"  
"No, you have to go under the water."  
Stan groaned and slowly lowered himself into the water. He stopped when he got to his neck and glared at Kyle before he fully immersed himself underwater. After a few moments Stan opened his eyes in the clear water, wondering what he was supposed to be doing. He jumped when he realized that Kyle had gone underwater as well, their faces only inches apart. Slowly, Kyle leaned forward and pressed his lips against Stan's. Stan's eyes widened and he shot up out of the water. He coughed and sputtered as Kyle stood up as well.  
"W-what was that?!"  
"Your surprise." Kyle answered defensively.  
"B-but you kissed me!" Stan practically shrieked.  
"Well at least I don't kiss people in their sleep!" Kyle yelled back.  
Stan fell silent and he felt his entire body flush.  
"Y-you were awake for that?"  
Kyle grinned and took a step closer to him, putting his hand on his bare chest. "I woke up around the time you started playing with my nipples." He was smirking.  
Stan felt his face heat up even more, if that were even possible.  
"K-Kyle I'm sorry! I didn't mean t-" Stan was cut off by Kyle standing on his tip-toes and kissing him on the lips.  
Stan froze. He could feel his heart pounding and Kyle's lips were soft and warm against his. They broke apart and Stan stared dreamily at Kyle.  
"I feel the same." Kyle stated simply.  
It took a moment to register what Kyle had just said but as soon as it did Stan lunged at kyle and grabbed him around the waist and twirled him around laughing.  
"You, you do?" Stan asked unbelieving.  
Kyle laughed and said "Yes. I mean, I've been in love with you since we were like eight dude. I've just been waiting for you dummy."  
Stan pushed Kyle away from his body and looked at him for a moment before smashing his lips against his. Kyle whimpered into the kiss as Stan flicked his tongue against Kyle's bottom lip. Kyle opened his mouth and Stan took this as his opportunity to gently push his tongue inside. They're tongues battled for dominance but Stan won in the end. When they finally broke apart they were both breathing hard and gazing into each others eyes.  
"Wow." Kyle gasped.  
"Yeah, wow." Stan replied looking down at Kyle's glistening pale body. He carefully stuck out his hand and touched Kyle's chest.  
"S-Stan what are you..?"  
Stan leaned in and began licking and sucking at Kyle's neck. Kyle tried to contain a moan but failed miserably. Stan put his other hand behind Kyle's back and pulled him so he was up against his body as he began playing with his nipple. Kyle cried out and arched himself harder against Stan.  
"S-Stan wait!"  
Stan stopped his work on his neck and looked at Kyle's teary eyed face.  
"I-I love you Stan." Kyle said insistently.  
Stan smiled down at Kyle, "I love you too."  
Kyle grinned and lunged at Stan tackling him in a hug.  
"I've waited so long to hear that."  
END


End file.
